Nahum Bigelow 1785 Immigrant Ancestors
Early Colonial American Immigrant Ancestors of Nahum Bigelow (1785-1851) and his wife Mary Gibbs (1809-1888). Great, Great Grandparents of Nahum Bigelow Bigelow/Warren/Fiske /Flagge Family Line # John Bigelow (1616-1703) - ( NBigelow, SBigelow , JBigelow4, JBigelow3, JBigelow2, JBigelow1) - English Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony- 1630s. # John Warren (1585-1667) - ( NBigelow, SBigelow , JBigelow4, JBigelow3, JBigelow2, MWarren) - 1630 Immigration to American with parents in Gov Winthrop's fleet of Puritans. Ancestral lineage to English Royalty thru her Immigrant father, John Warren (1585-1667). # Thomas Flagg (1621-1698) - ( NBigelow, SBigelow , JBigelow4, JBigelow3, EFlagg, TFlagg) - Young 1637 immigrant to America, settled at Watertown MA. # Marabelle Underwood (1619-1702) - ( NBigelow, SBigelow , JBigelow4, JBigelow3, EFlagg, MUnderwood) - Young 1637 immigrant to America, settled at Watertown MA. # Nathaniel Fiske (1615-1676) - ( NBigelow, SBigelow , JBigelow4, HFisk, NFisk2, NFiske1) - English Immigrant to America, settled 1640 in Watertown MA. # Susanna Unknown (c1617) - ( NBigelow, SBigelow , JBigelow4, HFisk, NFisk2, SUnknown) - 1640 English Immigrant to America with husband. # Daniel Warren (1628-1716) - ( NBigelow, SBigelow , JBigelow4, HFisk, MWarren, DWarren) - 1630 Immigration to American with parents in Gov Winthrop's fleet of Puritans. Ancestral lineage to English Royalty thru her Immigrant father, John Warren (1585-1667). # Mary Barron (1628-1715) - ( NBigelow, SBigelow , JBigelow4, HFisk, MWarren, MBarron) - Immigrate with her parents, Ellis and Grace Barron to New England from Ireland in about the 1630s. Ellis and his son participated in King Philip's War. Allen / Rice / Grundy Line # John Allen (1631-1711) - ( NBigelow, SBigelow , GAllen, TAllen, BAllen, JAllen) - Son of 1640 English immigrant Walter Allen, a founding Settler of Weston MA. # Sarah Ann Smith (1640-1674) - ( NBigelow, SBigelow , GAllen, TAllen, BAllen, SASmith) - Early Colonial Immigrant # Thomas Rice (1626-1681) - ( NBigelow, SBigelow , GAllen, TAllen, FRice, TRice) - Son of Immigrant Rice Family # Mary King (1629-1714) - ( NBigelow, SBigelow , GAllen, TAllen, FRice, MKing) - daughter of Colonial Immigrant Thomas King (1594-) from Dorset England who became founding settler of Marlborough MA. # GGGP 13 : Mr Grundy # GGGP 14 : Mrs Grundy # Edmund Parker (1622-1694) # Elizabeth Howe (1635-1657) Foster / Rush # Reginald Foster (1594-1681) # Judith Wignol (1596-1664) # John Strickland (1644-) # Mrs Strickland # Nathaniel Rust (1640-1713) # Mary Wardell (1644-1720) # Robert Kinsman (1607-1712) # Mary Boreman (1631-1713) Hayward / Hubbard Line # John Heywood (1662-1718) # Rebecca Atkinson (1656-1665) # Samuel Blodgett (1633-1720) # Ruth Eggleton (1631-1703) # John Hubbard (1630-1702) - ( NBigelow, SFoster, MHayward, EHubbard, HRice, JHbbard2, JHubbard1) - 1633 immigrant from England with parents family to Guilford CT. # Mary Merriam (1630-1721) - ( NBigelow, SFoster, MHayward, EHubbard, HRice, JHbbard2, MMerriam) - 1633 immigrant from England with parents family to Guilford CT. # Samuel Rice (1634-1685) - ( NBigelow, SFoster, MHayward, EHubbard, HRice, SRice) - Son of English Immigrant Rice Family # Elizabeth King (-1667) - ( NBigelow, SFoster, MHayward, EHubbard, HRice, EKing) - daughter of Colonial Immigrant Thomas King (1594-) from Dorset England who became founding settler of Marlborough MA. Great, Great Grandparents of Mary Gibbs Gibbs / Woodruff Family # Samuel Gibbs (1635-1719) # Hepzibah Dibble (1642-1698) # Benjamin Marshall (1646-1716) # Prudence Woodward (1660-1732) # Matthew Woodruff (1646-1691) # Sarah North (1653-1692) # Benjamin Wright (1660-1743) # Thankful Taylor (1663-1701) Barnes Brocket Family # William Barnes (1658-1698) # Elizabeth Mulford (1649-1742) # GGGP 11 : Lindsley # GGGP 12 # John Brockett (1642-1720) # Elizabeth Doolittle (1652-1731) # Edward Grannis (1630-1719) # Hannah Wakefield (1644-1711) Hubbard / Whitmore Family # Nathaniel Hubbard (1652-1738) # Mary Earle (1663-1732) # Francis Whitmore (1675-1750) # Mary Cornwell (1679-1704) # Joseph Whitmore (1662-1717) # Lydia Ann Bacon (1672-1750) # GGGP 23 # GGGP 24 Hale / Gillette # Timothy Heald (1640-1689) # Sarah Barber (1646-1689) # John Barber # Joanna Miller (1659-1713) # John Gillette (1644-1682) # Mary Barber (1651-1725) # Anthony Austin (1636-1708) # Esther Huggins (1643-1698) Research Notes Famous Cousins & Descendants B * Bigelow, Hiram (1829-1916) - Mormon pioneer opened settlements in Utah and Arizona. (Bother of Lucy below). * Bigelow, Lucy (1830-1905) - ( NBigelow, SBigelow , JBigelow4, JBigelow3, JBigelow2, MWarren, JWarren) - devoted wife of Mormon Pioneer Brigham Young. * Bigelow, Mary Jane (1827-1868) - wife of Mormon Pioneer Brigham Young, sister of Lucy above. * Bigelow, Nahum - ( SBigelow , JBigelow4, JBigelow3, JBigelow2, MWarren, JWarren) - western pioneer who in 1845 had his rural ranch house attacked twice by anti-mormon mobs. * Bigelow, Simeon (1752-1837) - ( JBigelow4, JBigelow3, JBigelow2, MWarren, JWarren) - veteran of American Revolutionary War. * Bigelow, John, Capt (1715-1787) - ( JBigelow3, JBigelow2, MWarren, JWarren) - part of 1757 British Expedition for failed relief effort Fort William Henry (French & Indian Wars) G * Gates, B. Cecil (1887-1941) - (son of Susa Y Gates) - accomplished LDS Composer. * Gates, Emma (1880-1951) - (daughter of Susa Y Gates) - wife of LDS Church Apostle Albert Bowen and world renown opera singer. * Gates, Susa Young (1856-1933) - ( LBigelow, NBigelow, SBigelow , JBigelow4, JBigelow3, JBigelow2, MWarren, JWarren) - active in promoting women's rights and women's suffrage (close associate of Susan B Anthony), founder of Utah Chapter, Daughters of the American Revolution, author of nine books, founding editor of Relief Society Magazine, member, two university board of regents, active genealogist. * Gates, B. Cecil (1887-1941) - (son of Susa Y Gates) - accomplished LDS Composer. Category:Ahnentafels Category:United States immigrant ancestors Category:New England immigrant ancestor trees